Talk:Super Smash Mates Brawl
ideas say who you want in the game say combo,special moves,and final sapie and then I'll try me best to help! Parodies! I'm thinking of making a parody of Master Hand and Tabuu. How about Master Flipper and Pengu? NICE IDEAS!!! but you forgot crazy flipper (crazy hand parody) Yeah, thats a good idea too! I'll be sure to make images soon.--Ms. Maddieworld 13:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And did anyone notice that Tails' taunts are the EXACT same as Sonic's from thhe actuall Super Smash Bros. Brawl?--Ms. Maddieworld 00:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I know, besides he's exactly our sonic equivelent (sry for that idea) Speaking of Tabuu, who completed the Subspace Emmisary yet? I completed a few days ago(WOOT!!)XD--Ms. Maddieworld 20:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I already beaten it. 2 years ago Tails6000 20:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I first played the game at a sleepover at my friend's house, then I rented it from the movie store and almost completed it. Then it took me months to get the game and then I completed it. Took me 2 tries to defeat Tabuu.Maddieworld hard to see the name, isn't it?! THEN CLICK IT!!! Master Hand/Crazy Hand Continuation Instead of a parody, why not substitute Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny (as Crazy and Master, respectively)? They make an epic fighting duo. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 01:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks though they are technically a duo the player has 1 choice of a partner against them if it's both if it's one and it's just player against either one. but anyways who'd win a fight like this? Tails & Speeddasher vs. Mayor mcflapp and Director benny, yeah I bet the penguin dup would win (yes the sapie ball is up for grabs for any fighter) Tails6000 02:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here are some of Master Hand's more prominent moves from Brawl: * Finger Lasers * Punch * Drill * Grab * Gun * Ram & Jet * Crush * Poke And some ideas on how to parody them... * Finger Lasers -- Director Benny gets rid of his fighting gloves and takes out laser guns, attempting to hit the player. * Punch -- Basically Director Benny hovers over the stage and, after a while, rams down, passing right through the stage. He re-appears from the top. * Drill -- Director Benny disappears and re-appears with a really big jackhammer. He hops all over the stage with it, attempting to drill the player into the ground. * Grab -- This really doesn't need much of an explanation. * Gun -- Director Benny throws coathangers at the player. * Ram/Jet -- The same thing as the Grab parody. * Crush -- Ditto. * Poke -- Director Benny throws a few punches with his gloves. Feedback is appreciated. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Any more stages? characters? We need as many characters as we can find from our database (and you have to ask for ideas, don't complain if your idea isn't picked) my ideas for a stage *Snow Mountain Zone (how could I forget THIS!) no character ideas yet, Tails6000 02:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Akbaboy, you did great on yourself as an unlockable, pwn beams are a good unlockable character's final smash ^_^ Tails6000 23:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Honest Opinion on the Subject As some of you know, I had threatened Tails for the deletion of the Super Sapies Bro. article in the past. I have regretted that, but I do want to express my opinion on the game and the timeline. I believe that Super Smash Pengs and Super Smash Pengs-Jitsu are on the GameSphere, whilst Super Smash Penguins Brawl will be on the Vii. I dreamt of this arragement and woke up just to post on it. In the Super Smash Penguins Brawl version, I propose three types of battles: Classic, Jitsu and of third type. What do you think? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) good thought...Tails6000 20:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC)